Temporary Home
by SuperPsychoLove
Summary: "This is my temporary home. It's not where I belong." [My ATTEMPT at Lennox adopting a troubled teenager.] {Takes place sometime after part 1! Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!} PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: IT'S LATE HERE AND I WANNA SLEEP BUT OMG PLOT BUNNIES.**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! THANKKSSSS!**

The raindrops tormented the windows of the SUV, speeding down the road toward the Lennox residence. It had been pooring since early this morning and didn't show any sign of slacking off in the next few hours.

Selina sighed.

The drive was taking longer than expected and the awkward silence between her and the social worker was almost deafening.

The lady behind the wheel, Mary Cardinal, glanced over at her with a fake smile.

"You excited, Lina?" she finally spoke, easing the tension, but creating an all new discomfort for the 16 year old girl beside her.

'Lina' faked a smile. "Yeah."

Mrs. Cardinal's cheerful expression seemed to droop at the teen's lack of joy.

"Just... try to make the best of it, sweety. Who knows? Maybe this'll be your family, hm?" the white-headed woman rambled.

Selina just turned her head.

"Atleast be polite." Mrs. Cardinal instructed, finally growing ill of the child's attitude.

"Yes ma'am."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I still do not comprehend your reasoning for bringing another sparkling into your home. Annabelle is quite enough to deal with." Ironhide argued, sitting in his holoform on the front steps beside his charge.

"C'mon, Ironhide. We've had this talk with you four times. You've known for a month that Selina was coming and you wait until now to complain." Will groaned.

"I did not know she was going to be an adolescent." the robot argued, "She is going to be even more ridiculously needy than the three year old!"

Will sighed.

The bot had know that the Lennox's were fostering a kid but he had just been informed today of the new arrival's age.

As soon as the silver vehicle pulled into the drive, Will got to his feet, as did Ironhide.

"Okay, 'Hide. Remember we aren't gonna tell her about the whole 'alien species going to war on earth' deal yet, so just... stay in your alt mode... and I'll introduce you as Ron."

The autobot just grunted.

Mrs. Cardinal stepped out of the automobile, urging Selina to do the same.

As soon as the child's feet hit the gravel of the pathway, she was firmly grasped by the hand and pulled over to Lennox, who was walking out to greet them.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Cardinal." the soldier shook her wrinkled hand.

"Selina." He said and reached for the teenager's, but was denied when the girl put her arm behind her back.

The elder seemed to become even more annoyed, as she shot Selina a death glare.

"Behave." she hissed.

"It's alright, Ma'am. If she doesn't wanna shake my hand, she doesn't have to." Will proclaimed happily, smiling down at the girl.

She only looked away from him.

Mrs. Cardinal sighed.

"Well... her medical records are at access to you any given time. Just call me. She's not taking any current medications, so that won't be an issue... and Selina," she looked over her shoulder. "Be good for Mr. and Mrs. Lennox."

Will smiled at the oldie and they exchanged pleasantries once more before she was sent back into the SUV and driving all the way back to Henderson, Nevada.

He turned to look at Selina.

"Uh, well... here ya are!" he beamed. "Um, your bedroom is gonna be up in that window there- I'll give you the tour in a minute- Oh yeah! Sorry, Sarah couldn't be here. Our daughter, Anabelle, got a touch of something. She couldn't get them to reschedule the doctor's appointment to any other day..." he rambled.

"It's okay, Mr. Lennox." Selina mumbled.

Will looked at her for a minute.

"Oh, sweety, you don't have to call me Mr. Lennox. It makes me feel old or somethin! Just call me Will."

She nodded.

"And uh... that's Ron." he pointed to Ironhide's holoform, propping himself on the front door. "He's a military friend of mine. He'll probably be here awhile so... you might wanna get aquainted."

She looked up at the dark-haired man in army-looking clotes. For a few minutes all it was was staring. Him looking at her in a tone of insignificance and her looking at him with a slight intimidated feeling.

He made it look like she was the outsider, but to be honest, the alien had never seen any human being dress so drearily.

She had shoulder length hair which was dyed black, black skinny jeans, a solid black hoodie, and black floral Vans. Not to mention her dark makeup.

After a good sixty second stand off, Ron broke the tension.

"Don't worry, kid. I won't bite."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Selina sat on the bed, taking in the massive structure of her new bedroom. She couldn't believe this was just a spare room... wasn't even the master.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on te door.

She looked around the vast space awkwardly.

"Uhm... come in?"

The door creaked open, and making a mental note that the hinges needed greasing, the teen took in the woman who entered.

She was very pretty. She had blonde hair and fair skin. Well... maybe a bit of a tan, but only slightly. Just enough to make her look much prettier than Selina.

"Hi." Sarah said calmly, glancing over to Selina's still unpacked suitcase that rested on the chest-of-drawers in the furthest corner.

"I'm Sarah. Well, you know that already, but still. I uh... thought you might like a more personal introduction."

No response.

"I see you've already talked to Will and Ron." Sarah smiled a little. "Hope they didn't scare ya too much. They can be pretty macho-looking, but trust me they're both sweethearts."

Selina forced a slight smile onto her face to express her thanks to Mrs. Lennox who was, after all, allowing the teen into her home. She didn't want to seem like she didn't like it here, even though she didn't. As a matter of fact, this semmed to be one of the better foster homes she'd come into contact with.

But she knew it wouldn't last. It never did.

They would get tired of her antisocial personality eventually and send her back to the shelter with Mrs. Cardinal like everyone else always ended up doing.

She'd had ten foster families already, eleven counting this one, and none of them were anything like her real mom and dad had been. They didn't even come close. Even the most seemingly committed foster mother grew frustrated with her after a while. Three years, to be exact.

That was Mrs. Ekridge, an elderly lady somewhere around her sixties, whose husband was dead.

The lady's children were all grown wit kids of their own, and she thought it'd be a good idea to take in a foster child. Well, it worked for a while. Selina actually started getting use to her and opening up, but then she got sick. Mrs. Ekridge had tried to take care of her at first, but with her low income she couldn't pay for the medical bills. And the stress of having an illness in the family was just too much to bear for the geezer. So, she thought it was best for both her and Selina if she just ended her involvement with the teenager.

So, about a moth into Selina's treatments, and after three years of being a family unit, Mrs. Elkridge had made contact with the shelter and arranged for them to come pick the orphan up and take her away.

But Mrs. Elkridge was seventh on the long list of failed fosters.

See, Selina was an only child. And her parents died in a car accident when she was just nine years old. So she was taken from her home in Boulder City Nevada, all the way to a home for orphaned and abused children in Hendserson.

Being the adorable and sweet little kid that she was, it took almost no time for her to be put in a foster home. It was a very loving young couple, who had two kids of their own. Mr and Mrs. Antonio. They seemed perfect at first and Selina loved them, but she couldn't seem to tolerate their children. They had two boys, Judson and Josh, that were around four years old and enjoyed terrorizing Selina in any way they could. They would call her names and rip hair out of the dolls their mom had given her. They even drew on her face with permenant marker once!

She got in fights with them all the time, calling them bad names and vandalizing their toy robots as payback, and eventually, Mr. Antonio got tired of her. After a little over two weeks, he drover her back to the shelter and left her there.

The next set of parents were the Jones'. They were also young and Mrs. Jones was incapable of having kids, so she managed to convince her husband to try and adopt. They had talked with Selina at the home a couple times and after a short while, found that they wanted to try and foster her. The poor people, they tried really hard to get along with the child and love her as their own, but once she saw what it was like to mother someone who didn't belong to her, Mrs. Jones couldn't do it. A month later, they put an end to their foster service, saying it just didn't feel right. Later, they mentioned something about a surrogate mother.

So, time dragged along in the next year or two, with Selina passing trough different windows and rooms, none of which ever worked out. There was Mrs. Kay, who kept her a few days, then got bored with her. Then, there were the Jacobs', who managed to deal with Selina for half a year, but then shipped her right back to Henderson, saying she "wasn't what they had been looking for". Next, came the lawyer, Mr. Fishcer. She endured three months of his abusive ways and then finally someone ratted him out to the DHR. After that, the Kingstons tried to foster her, but four hours after she got home with them, they found her trying to give the dog a haircut and got so furious that they demanded she get out of their home. Then, the whole thing with Mrs. Elkridge took place.

Once Mrs. Elkridge terminated care for Selina and signed her back over to the home, Selina spent a total of two years there, with no fostering or adoptions even being considered. She'd been too sick at the time, and had to make a full recovery before anyone would really be interested in her.

After recovery, Selina went with the McKenzies, but they complained about her being "withdrawn and depressed" and discontinued fostering her when half a year had gone by. Then there were, of course, Mr. Otto. He was nice, but he got a new girlfriend two days after she got there, who didn't like the idea of adoption or foster care, and Mr. Otto easily quit caring for the teen after just a week.

The most recent had been Mr. and Mrs. Gillins. It was a rather typical elderly couple. They had several cats and were both somewhere around seventy years old. Selina knew from the second she met them that it wasn't gonna work. To make a short story even shorter, Mr. Gillins actually died one day because he fell off the toilet. (Funny, I know. But it's a real danger!) Mrs. Gillins came in from gardening and when she saw him, she had a massive heart attack and passed away. Selina had been at school at the time, and was informed by the police after a neighbor had called them.

So now, she was here.

With a military officer, his wife, and their infant. Not to mention the creepy "colleague" of Mr. Lennox's.

And now, she was here talking to Mrs. Lennox in her massive new bedroom in her massive new house.

It all seemed pretty good, but Selina didn't care for it. She never wanted to come here. Because she knew that, after a while, even they would abandon her.

Just like everyone else.

**AN: If ya wanna be a flamethrower then so be it. **

**JUST REVIEW PLEASE!**

**K THANKS BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Finally mad the time to update! :) It's really short, but I hope you guys enjoy! And thanks all the readers and reviews. I reeeaallly LOVE your support.**

That night was a very awkward one.

Selina sat indian style on her queen-sized bed and scrolled through music on her phone. Not to stereotype, but she usually only listened to the darker and more depressing songs. Mainly ones about misfortune and pain, but not many about broken hearts. She never had any boyfriends (or girlfriends), so that wasn't a problem for her.

She subconciously wondered if Mrs. Lennox would call her down for dinner, or if they just expected her to come down around supper time. It wasn't like she just magically knew when the food was ready. Or maybe they were the kind of people that assumed everyone would find their own food, with microwave dinners, ordering pizza, and what not.

But she highly doubted that. These people seemed like they had a little money, with Will being in the military and all, so Selina figured they probably set a beautiful family dinner evey night. Probably more like a four course meal.

The teen typed her passcode into her iPhone and hit the pause button on the current song. Pulling her earplugs out and laying the device down on the comforter, she slid off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

This is what upper class folk usually do before they eat, right? Get cleaned up?

Selina took a look into the reflectant glass that was mounted on the wall and winced. She knew she was ugly, but apparently today was extra special! Her hair was still straightened from earlier that morning, but it needed to be brushed. Her makeup was slightly messed up, and since it was pretty dark anyway, it made her look like the queen of the underworld or something.

She calmly plucked her brush from the black and red tote she had sat against the wall, along with her makeup bag.

Hastily, in case Sarah came to call her down for dinner, she snatched the brush through her matted rat's nest of hair, returning it to its original shimmering blackness. Her hair wasn't naturally black. She had convinced one of her last foster mothers to let her get it dyed to express her individuality. Not that they had argued with her much.

Next, she took out her black eyeliner and mascara. After applying the eyeliner, she practically drenched her lashes in mascara, but not so much that it looked chunky and gross.

Exhaling slowly, she left the restroom and sat down on the bed. The girl picked up her black Vans printed with little flowers and pulled them unceremoniously over her sweaty white socks.

Her toenails were painted black underneath, so that on the rare occasion that she wore sandals, they wouldn't look too unkept.

So, the teen sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Sarah to come get her.

It never happened.

After about half an hour of twiddling her thumbs, she began to get restless. Why hadn't anyone shown up yet?

She looked at the clock on the nightstand that read '6:13'.

That was late. Most of the people she'd stayed with (the ones that cooked, at least) almost always had their evening meals around four thirty or maybe five o' clock. Maybe they were expecting her to get up and come downstairs.

She was about to resign to the fact that she would have to go without supper tonight, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Sarah peaked her head around the doorframe, her blonde curls flowing over her shoulders.

"Hey, hun." she smiled.

Selina faked a small smile. "Hi."

"Dinner is almost ready, if you wanna- ya know- come downstairs and join us?" she proposed.

"Umm..." Selina mumbled. She honestly didn't want any food. She almost never did anymore. Since she'd gotten sick, it was like her throat had never been the same since. Not that it still hurt to eat... she just preferred not to.

"If you're not hungry, though, I'm not gonna make you..." Sarah reasoned.

Selina thought a minute. She didn't want to be rude to Mrs. Lennox.

"No... Um... I'm coming."

The blonde beamed from ear to ear at her accomplishment.

"Well... okay." she smiled one more time, then exited the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dinner was akward. Very awkward. But it wasn't like it hadn't happened before.

Selina sat at the dining room table silently munching her food (spaghetti and toast), not looking up from her plate whatsoever.

Will glanced at his wife, his eyes pleading for her to come up with a topic of conversation. Anything that could get their new 'daughter' to actually speak with them.

Sarah's eyes darted from her husband to Selina and back agan.

"So..." she began. "I remember from the interviews that ya like music."

No reply.

Will stopped chewing for a minute, resting his sauce-covered fork in his hand.

"There's a- um- a concert coming up this Saturday. I heard about it at the doctor's office. It's the Civil Wars." Sarah continued.

Selina looked up for a second and smiled half-heartedly, but instantly peered back down at her plate, which was still almost full, and twirled her utensil around in its contents.

Sarah knew it had to be even more stressful for the teen in this situation, so she didn't push anything.

"If you decide you wanna go, then... maybe we could make it like a family thing?"

Selina smirked lightly.

"I don't think a concert would be described as a 'family thing'." she snipped, immediately regretting how harsh and serious it'd sounded. She had meant it as a joke.

Sarah glanced at Will, then put another peice of toast to her mouth.

"Well, if you change your mind... ya know." the blonde smiled sadly.

Selina frowned at the reaction. What had she done now, making a kind woman seem so discouraged?

The ink-haired child looked over to Will, as his wife wasn't making eye contact at the moment.

"Um... may I be excused?" she mumbled.

He appeared to be contemplating his answer, torn between trying to ease the tension and attempting to bond with the orphan.

Finally, the soldier came to a decision, smiling up at Selina with sympathy.

"Yeah. Go on, kiddo."

She pushed herself from the table almost automatically and walked up to her room, locking the door.

Yep. That was proabably one of the worst dinners in a while.

**AN: Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OMEGOSH I HAD NO IDEA THAT I HAD SO MANY FOLLOWS AND FAVS ON THIS STORY! :') You guys are honestly amazing and I wanna dedicate this chapter to the reviewers! Sorry it took me so long to update but... ya know.**

**Anyway...**

**ROLL THE CARTOON!**

The very next day, Selina woke up bright and early.

Well... early.

Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror across the room, she was tempted to plop back down and let sleep take over once again. Come to think of it, that was the best night's sleep she'd had in a _very_ long time.

And now that her senses were registering... was that bacon she smelt? And eggs?

Yes, it was! She was sure of it!

She could even faintly hear the grease popping in the skillet if she listened hard enough.

Now, Selina had never been one to give a rat's hat about appearances, but by the way her reflection scrunched it's nose up, she figured it was best for everyone if she got cleaned up.

Her bare feet hitting the cold wooden floor made her think twice, though. It sent chills through her entire body and seemed to make her inky hair stand on end.

_Ew._

As soon as her eyes dawned on the smaller vanity mirror in the bathroom, she realized just how horrible she really looked.

Her black hair was frizzy and matted and the naked skin on her face was appauling. Not to mention the utter chaptness of her lips and the fact the these particular pajamas showed way too much of her pale flesh, with the long and jagged scars creeping out from under her charcoal pant leg.

_Eww._

So, the teen began working her magic to remedy those problems. She had been covering up the nasty blemishes for so long that it was a peice of cake by now.

Plucking the small grey hairbrush from its resting spot on the sink, she started snatching and pulling it through the matted bird's nest on her head. Once it was somewhat tamed, it was time for the straightener.

Plugging the device in and flipping the dial to 'on', she snatched her makeup pouch from its lace on the back of the toilet and set to work covering up every inch of her face in thick liquid foundation.

Then the midnight shade of liquid eyeliner, followed by several strokes of mascara to each set of lashes.

Finally, all of that was topped off with a swab of cherry chapstick.

Of course, the flat iron was ready now, and after fifteen minutes of running small sections of hair through the thing, Selina was finished.

After pulling on some casual clothes (black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and hoodie, and Converse boots), the orphan practically lept down the stairwell to get to the kitchen, but managed to more or less contain her excitement in order to maintain a placid facade.

The moment she stepped around the corner, she thought she was in heaven.

All across the island and marble countertop, was a spread of every single breakfast food imaginable.

In the far corner near the burners of the stainless steel stove, rested a porcelain plate overflowing with bacon. Then by the oven there was a muffin pan with fluffy biscuits, already sliced open and ready to be filled. The tops were browned to perfection while the sides remained soft, but not so soft as to make them doughy.

And that wasn't all. Everywhere Selina looked, there was a new dish. Everything from pristine porcelain plates of eggs, fancy sausages, bagels, and croissants to fine glass bowls filled with grits, oatmeal, and porridge.

And the _smell_! Oh gosh, it was the best thing the poor child had smelt in her entire existance.

Never at the shelter had they _ever_ served anything near this wonderous. There, it had been the same thing every other day. They tended to alternate between a variety of different cereals and an omlet bar.

But it didn't matter.

Ever since... _it_ happened, Selina hadn't quite regained her appetite. Never to the full extent at least. And even though she was almost positive that she could only manage a single plate at most, she was more than willing to sample all the delicacies.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the child snapped out of her daze and was able to remove her eyes from the glory that was food.

"Hi, Mrs. Lennox. Hi, Mr. Lennox." she half-whispered sheepishly.

"Sweetie, I told you. Call me Will. Mr. Lennox makes me sound like an old man." Will joked.

So, Selina corrected herself. "Morning, Will. Sarah."

"So..." Mrs. Lennox was making a valiant effort to ease the tension, and for that, Selina was grateful.

"Food's almost ready. If you wanna go wait in the dining room, then... ya know..."

The girl smiled lightly.

"Thanks, Sarah."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Needless to say, breakfast was quiet. And afterwards, as Sarah went upstairs to attend to a crying Annabelle, the adolescent was left with Will.

And she hated it.

It was awkward and to be honest, she still wasn't comfortable around a man of his height and build.

He was over six feet tall and it seemed that he could benchpress a whale if he wanted to, so... yeah... not the fluffiest man alive.

"So, Selina, I got some time off work to get you settled in and everything, and I was thinking that tomorrow Sarah could take you to the mall or somethin'. Ya know? Girl things." he smiled a little, "Then maybe Thursday, I could show you around the neighborhood... or... gosh, I dunno. But Sarah has to work that day, so whatever we're gonna do, it's just you an' me. And then Friday... there's that concert Sarah was telling you about?"

Selina said nothing. Just sat in stunned silence.

Spend a whole day? Alone? With _him_?

"Um, s-sure. I-i guess." she murmured.

"Great!" and without any sort of warning, he smacked his hands together thunderously.

Selina winced and her breath caught in her throat.

_What the hell was the idiot thinking?!_

Her eyes snapped to his abruptly.

"And what're we doing today?" she almost hissed.

"Uh, well..." he pondered the question for a good two minutes, before making a carefree hand gesture. "Free day?"

Selina rolled her eyes.

_People._

"Cool. Then I'll be in my room."

And with that, the hormonal youth marched up the stairs to her temporary living arrangements.

Sarah passed her in the hall, still holding her daughter, and was about to offer a warm smile before the kid's bedroom door slammed shut with a _CLACK._

And before Mrs. Lennox rejoined her puzzled husband in the living room, she swore she heard the faintest noise come from behind the door.

It was almost inaudible. In fact, it may have been nothing.

But she could've swore it was Selina's voice in an aggrivated whisper.

_"I hope they get tired of me soon."_

**AN: Okay! So it wasn't much of a chapter, aaaaand it was pretty much pointless! But still, now we know that Selina isn't some innocent little child. She has an attitude and many other flaws (as you'll see in future chappies ;)) And btw I wanted to apologize for not being specific from the start, but IRONHIDE AND THE BOTS WILL NOT HAVE A VERY BIG ROLE IN THIS STORY. It's a Lennox adoption fic, therefore, it's focused on the Lennox family unit and my OC.**

**Sorry if you don't like that :(.**

**Anyway...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)))))**


End file.
